Fear factor style
by AnimeFreak666
Summary: the YYH gang are selected to play fear factor, who will win, read to find out this was once on fanfiction but some stuff happened and yeah shifty eyes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fear factor or yu yu hakusho

Host: welcome to our speciel addition of Fear factor. Today characters from yu yu hakusho will be competting aginst each other in 3 stunts to win 50,000 dollars 3 guys, 3 girls. our three guys will be Kurama, also know as Shuuich,Hiei, and Yusuke. our girls will be Botan, Yukina, Keiko.

first stunt

Host: in this stunt you will be walking across the beam and collecting Fear Factor flags while your up there. but heres the twist the beam will be high above a lake while its swinging back and forth making it hard for you to keep your balance. we randomly chose our order for today and Botan you are firts to go

Botan:00

Botan already on beam

Host: so how do you thoink shes going to do?

Yusuke: she wont get past the first flag

Host: you hear that Botan Yusuke doesnt think you be able you make it... are you ready to prove him wronge

Botan: YEAH

Host: On your marks get set ...GO

botan made her way across the beam she has already collected 3 fags. she bent down to pick up the 4th flag but the beam swung to hard causing her to lose her balance and fall into the cold chilling water

botan back with group

Host: well you were only able to get 3 lets see if that good enough...Yukina your up next

yukina on beam

Host: yukina are you ready

Yukina:(nods head)

Host: get ready get set... GO

yukina rushed across the beam but slowed down every now and then to chatch her self befor she fell in. she bent down to get the 7th flag but slipped in the process

Host: well she was able to grab the 7th flag befor she fell off completly

yukina back with group

Host: was that hard?

Yukina well kind of, but its fun when you land in the water

Host: well your next keiko

keiko on beam

Host: Keiko are you ready?

Keiko: YES

Host: get read get set...GO

Host: do you think she will make it

Yusuke: Keiko is a tough girl

everybody saw keiko land in the water

Host well she was only able to get 2 so she is Alimanated... Hiei your next up

Hiei on beam

Host: are you ready?

Hiei:...

Host: on your mark get set...GO

Hiei, using his quick speed collected all the flags in 3 seconds

Host: well That puts him in the fial round kurama your up

kurama on beam, hiei back down with the group

Host: are you read kurama

Kurama: nods head

Host: get read get set...GO

kurama used his quick aglity and collected all the flags

Host: well he collected all the flags but hiei got them faster. all you have to do yusuke is collect all the flags faster then kurama

kurama back down, Yusuke on the beam

Host: are you ready

Yusuke: YEP

host: get ready get set...GO

yusuke made his way half down the beam but slipped when the beam swung

Host: well you four are left. I will see you tommarow for your second stunt

stunt one over


	2. Chapter 2

Second stunt

host: well welcome back, we our now on our second stunt...so since Hiei got the fastest time yesterday he gets to choose who gets to go first... (Looks at Hiei) so Hiei who do you want to go first?

Hiei: I don't really care but i guess the onna can go first (Hiei said as he pointed over to Botan)

host: Ok Botan this is what your going to have to do... (pulls out a plate with disgusting food on it) you have to eat whatever is one the plate...how you get to choose is by aiming this paint ball gun at a circle on the far end of the wall...if you hit the circle with the cow on it you eat cows brains...if you hit the one with a bull on it you eat bull testicals and last if you hit wild you get to eat any of the two or cow eyeballs. then you take the paint ball and aim it at one of those circles (points at other wall) as you can notice they have numbers...the number you get determines how much you have to eat...remember if you cant do this stunt your eliminated...if you are the slowest your out of here...so Botan are you ready?

Botan: (who is already looking a little green) nods her head.

Host: (hands Botan the paintball gun) ok aim

Botan aims at wild

Host: FIRE

Botan fires it but the force of the paintball gun firing screws up her aim

Host: well Botan you hit... cows brain

Botan: EWWWW

Then Botan aims at the numbers 1-3 she closes her eyes and fires and it lands on

Host: two

The plate was laid out in front of Botan

Hiei: wow that looks better then her cooking

Botan: shut up Hiei you know sooner or later your going to have to do this

Hiei: well if it looks better then your cooking it probably tastes better too (Hiei smirking)

Host: Botan are you ready?

Botan (gulps) yeah

Hiei: she looks ready to throw up (takes a step back)

Host: on my mark...get ready...get set...GO

Botan quickly tears off a chuck of the brain and shoved it in her mouth soon regretting what she did.

Botan: (gagging)

Host: NO BOTAN KEEP IT DOWN COME ON SWALLOW IT

Botan swallows it and takes another chunk off. Plugging her noise she shoves it in her mouth and quickly swallows it. Tears already running down her face.

Botan: (almost ready to throw up)

Host: come on Botan keep it down

Yukina: come on Botan do you know what you can buy with the prize money

Botan: (sparkles in her eyes)

Botan then quickly speeds things up...after about five minutes she finished the plate.

Host: wow Botan you cleaned that plate

Botan: yeah...uh can i go throw up now (greenish face)

Host: yep here's a chuck bucket

Botan: (takes chuck bucket, crouches over and throws up)

Kurama: 

Yukina: 

Hiei: --;;;

Host: ok Yukina your next

Hiei: 0o

Yukina: ok

Host: you already know what to do (hands Yukina paintball gun)

Host: aim

Yukina: (aims)

Host: fire!

Yukina fires the paintball (wow cant picture Yukina holding a gun of any sort lol)

Host: well Yukina it landed on WILD... so what do you choose, cow brains...bull testicals...or cow eye balls

Yukina: ummm the cow...eyeballs

Host: ok so next you have to aim at that wall (points to other wall) and see how many eyeballs your going to have to eat

Host: aim

Yukina again takes aim

Host: FIRE

yukina fires and it lands on

Host: THREE

Yukina: 0o I'm going to have to eat things that once could see

Host: yep (lays out plate in front of Yukina)

Host: are you ready

Yukina: Nods head

Host: then get ready...set...GO

Yukina: grabs an eye ball in places it in her mouth (chewing)

Host: wow did you hear it pop 

Yukina00 wow this is better then Botans cooking

Botan: YUKINA

Yukina: sorry (places another eyeball in her mouth)

Hiei: hn see onna I was right (looks at Botan)

Botan:( i get no respect

About another minute Yukina was done

host: well Botan she got a faster time then you did so that means yukina will be able to move on to the next stunt while Botan...you have the chance to get knocked out if one of these guys cant make it

Host: well next up we have...Hiei

Hiei --u

Host: are you ready?

Hiei: Hn

Host: aim

Hiei aims gun'

Host: FIRE

Hiei fires it and it hits

Host: wild... so witch one are you going to choose?

Hiei:...cows eyeballs

Host: ok now to see how many you're going to have to eat.

Host: aim

Hiei again aims

Host: FIRE

Hiei fires it and a red paintball hits...

Host: ONE

host: (lays out plate in front of Hiei)

Host: are you ready?

Hiei: hn

Host (thinking: is that all this guy says?) get ready...get set...go

Hiei grabs the eye ball and pops it in his mouth

Host: wow again it popped

Hiei swallowed it showing the host the inside of his mouth to prove it

Host: well Hiei...your in the finals...Botan this is your last chance if Kurama doesn't finish his plate faster then you he goes home but if he does that means its the end of the line for you

Host: well Kurama are you ready (hands Kurama paint gun)

Kurama: yes

Host: AIM

Kurama takes aim

Host: fire

Kurama shoots the paintball and it hits

Host: Oh cows brain

Host: aim

Kurama again took aim

Host: fire

Kurama fired and it landed on 1

Host: well only one cow brain...it isn't looking good for you Botan (lays out plate in front of Kurama

Host: ready?

Kurama: nods head

Host: GO

Kurama just like Botan tears off a piece and places it in his mouth but unlike Botan he didn't gag

Host: wow he sure is taking this

Hiei: what do you expect he's half fox demon he's use to eating this kind of junk

Kurama finished about three minutes and 23 seconds after he started

Host: well Kurama you made it to the finals but Botan I'm sorry to say but you go home today

Botan: its ok (starts walking away)

Botan: if I didn't close my eyes when i fired the second shoot I would probably get a lower number...but I didn't...Yukina better win. She needs to show them what an ice demon is made of

End of stunt two


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fear Factor

Sorry it took me so long to update I had writers block :P. I didn't know who to put as the winner…so I flipped a coin lol.

Kurama: All this time…you were locked in your room, trying to figure out who will win and you finally came up with the answer by a flip of a coin?

Me: Yep NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Host: Welcome to the final stunt…we have Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama in our last stunt…ok you three, as you can notice we are in a tunnel.

Hiei: Naw…I didn't notice (Note the sarcasm)

Host: Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Glares at Hiei, Hiei glares back We are in a tunnel, as you can notice there are Fear Factor flags hanging from the ceiling. For this final stunt…you three will be balancing your selves on top of a moving truck…which is at the end of the tunnel…You will try to grab as many flags as possible…This might seem easy…but the truck will be running into a few bumps on the way…making it harder to keep your balance. Whoever collects the most flags is the winner…Good luck to you all…We randomly drew who was going to go first…and Yukina you are our winner.

Yukina: 00 isn't that a 'little' dangerous?

Host: Don't worry a safety line will be connected to you so if you do fall…you won't be road kill.

Yukina: That's reassuring --;

Hiei: 0o

Host: So come on Yukina…lets suit you up Takes Yukina away from group

Yukina: already suited up and is now standing on top of the truck.

Host: Yukina are you ready.

Yukina: NO (fear in her voice)

Host: come on Yukina you can do this!

Yukina: Slowly nods her head.

Host: IN 3….2….1…GO

The truck started to move; Yukina almost lost her balance but regained it after a couple of second.

Host: back with group

Host: Do you guys want her to fall?

Hiei: No

Host: I know you secretly want her to fall

Hiei: -- no

Host: Yes

Hiei: . no

Host: Yes

Hiei: No

Host: Yes

Hiei: o NO

back with Yukina

Yukina had 3 flags already she grabbed the 4th one…she reached out to grab the 5th one but the truck hit a bump…but she managed to grab the flag before she fell off. She dangled off the side of the moving truck.

Yukina: GET ME OFF THIS THING PLEASE closing eyes shut

Yukina: Back with group

Host: Well Yukina lets count how many flags you got here…..1

….2

….3

….4

….5

You managed to grab 5 flags…Let's hope that enough to stay in this competition…Well Hiei, your up…are you ready?

Hiei: Let's get this over with.

Host: You know Hiei, with all that prize money you can get whatever you want.

Hiei: …thinking...

(Host takes Hiei and suits him up)

Hiei: On top of truck

Host: Hiei are you ready.

Hiei: GO ON WITH IT ALREADY

Host: In 3….2….1…GO

The truck started to move. Hiei balanced himself and reached up to grab the flag…

Host: We had to bring the flags down a little so he can reach them laughing

back with Hiei

Hiei already had some flags in his hands…The truck hit the first bump…Hiei almost lost his balance but regained it quickly, he grabbed some more flags…finally the truck came up on the second bump, when the truck hit that bump, Hiei lost his balance and fell off.

Hiei: Get me out of this stupid suit tearing at the suit

Hiei: Back with group

Host: Wow you did a good job there…lets see how many flags you got…

…1

…2

…3

…4

…5

…6

…7

…8

…9

…10

Wow 10 flags…I'm sorry Yukina but that means your packing up and going home with nothing but a stomach full of eye juice.

Yukina: That's ok…it was fun waves bye and starts walking off

Yukina: I really did have fun, it was funny to see Botan eat all that stuff giggles to self

Back with the group

Host: Well Kurama your up next…are you ready for this.

Kurama: looks at truck all the way down the tunnel as ready as I'll ever be.

Host: Then come on Pulls Kurama along so he can suit up.

Host: Kurama are you ready?

Kurama: Yes thinking: NO

Host: In 3…2…1…GO

The truck started to move and Kurama reached out to grab the first flag.

Host: standing with Hiei

Host: Do you want him to fall?

Hiei: I am really resisting the urge to kill you right now.

Host: 00

Back with Kurama

Kurama reached out to grab another flag but hit the second bump, causing him to slip; He dangled off the side of the truck.

Kurama: thinking this is something I would expect Kuwabara to be doing.

Kurama: Back with group

Host: Well lets see how many flags you got

…1

…2

…3

…4

…5

…6

…7

…8

…9

…..Oh I'm sorry Kurama but you only got nine flags…that means Hiei wins the prize money.

Kurama walking away Well I'm not mad I didn't win…I think I know what Hiei is going to do with that money though Laughs to himself

Host: Well Hiei, I guess fear is not a factor for you.

Host: Looks at camera dude next fear factor will be the couples…who will win…stay tuned to find out.

A couple of days later

Hiei: That baka was right about what thing…I did get what I wanted… puts spoonful of ice cream in his mouth

end

Me: well I hope you like it, I'm really thinking about putting a couple one, but not only the Yu Yu Hakusho gang…if I do it will be under FEAR FACTOR STYLE 2 short and to the point BUH BYE


End file.
